The Avengers
Summary A group of superheroes are assembled together to fight unexpected threats and save mankind Genres Action, Adventure, Sci-Fi and Thriller Music by Brian Tyler Sequels Avengers 2: Rise of Kang Avengers 3: Age of Ultron Avengers 4: The Infinity Gauntlet Cast and characters Adam Brody as Tony Stark / Iron Man Mike Vogel as Steve Rogers / Captain America Chris Hemsworth as Thor Benjamin Walker as Dr. Bruce Banner / The Hulk Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Scott Lang / Ant-Man Adrianne Palicki as Janet Van Dyne / Wasp Ryan Guzman as Clint Barton / Hawkeye Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow Jamie Foxx as Nick Fury Morena Baccarin as Maria Hill Avengers: Assemble of Heroes After his failed attempt to rule over '''''Asgard''''', Loki ('''Tom Hiddleston'''), the Asgardian god of mischief, encounters Thanos ('''Josh Brolin'''), the heartless powerful feared Titan god and leader of an extraterrestrial race called the '''''Chitauri'''''. Thanos promises Loki an army with which he can subjugate Earth in exchange he retrieves him the '''''Cosmic Cube''''', a powerful object with unlimited source of potential energy. Loki recruits Amora the Enchantress ('''Imogen Potts'''), his former subordinate, and her assistant Skurge the Executioner ('''Bill Goldberg''') to help him rule over earth and take their vengeance on Thor. Meanwhile, the body of Steve Rogers ('''Mike Vogel'''), known as the heroic World War II veteran '''Captain America''', is recovered by Nick Fury ('''Jamie Foxx'''), director of '''S.H.I.E.L.D.''', a secret peacekeeping organization. Rogers is brought to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, where he awakens and attempts to escape. Fury catches and reveals to Rogers that he has been frozen in animated suspension for nearly 70 years, after the defeat of the '''Red Skull''' and '''''HYDRA'''''. Soon after, Fury and his assistant Maria Hill ('''Morena Baccarin''') arrive on a remote research facility, where scientists are experimenting on the Cosmic Cube, which has been radiating an unusual form of energy. Suddenly, the Cosmic Cube activates and opens a portal, allowing Loki, the Enchantress and the Executioner to reach earth. Loki takes the Cosmic Cube and the Enchantress enslaves several agents, including Clint Barton ('''Ryan Guzman'''), aka '''Hawkeye''', before escaping. In response to the attack that costs the lives of eighty-nine S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Fury is forced to initiate ''Project: Avenger''. Agent Natasha Romanoff ('''Scarlett Johansson'''), aka '''Black Widow''', is sent to recruit Dr. Bruce Banner ('''Benjamin Walker'''), aka '''The Hulk''', who now teaches college biology and science, to track the Cosmic Cube through its gamma radiation emissions. After Romanoff and Fury recruit Scott Lang ('''Joseph Gordon-Levitt'''), aka '''Ant-Man''', right-hand protégé of Dr. Hank Pym, and his wife and Pym’s daughter Janet van Dyne ('''Adrianne Palicki'''), aka '''Wasp''', they visit Tony Stark ('''Adam Brody'''), aka '''Iron Man''', to have him review the research on the Cosmic Cube. Fury approaches Rogers with an assignment to retrieve the Cosmic Cube. In '''Sydney''', Barton steals iridium to stabilize the Cosmic Cube’s power while Loki causes a distraction, which leads into a confrontation with Rogers, Lang, Dyne and Romanoff. Stark arrives and the trio overpowers Loki, who then surrenders. While Loki is being escorted to S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor ('''Chris Hemsworth'''), the mighty god of thunder, price of Asgard and Loki’s adoptive brother, arrives and frees him, hoping to convince him to abandon his plan and return to Asgard. After an ensuing confrontation with Stark, Lang, Dyne and Rogers, Thor agrees to take Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, where Loki is imprisoned while scientists Stark and Banner attempt to locate the Cosmic Cube.''' ''' Meanwhile, the Enchantress and the Executioner break into one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s secured prisons and release Abomination ('''Tim Roth'''), Man-Ape ('''Chiwetel Ejiofor'''), Living Laser ('''Benjamin Davies''') and HYDRA sadistic scientist Baron Zemo ('''Nikolaj Coster-Waldau'''), who has personal vengeance to settle with Rogers. Zemo agrees to aid Loki, in exchange of ruling earth as well. Before handing his service to Loki, Man-Ape travels to '''Wakanda''', where he battles '''T’Chaka''', the king of Wakanda, over the role as the king of Wakanda. With the aid of Zemo, Man-Ape defeats and kills T’Chaka, taking over Wakanda as the new king. Seeking to avenge his father’s death and take his place as king of Wakanda, T’Chaka’s son T’Challa ('''Chadwick Boseman'''), aka '''Black Panther''', travels to '''New York City''', where he infiltrates S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and attacks Stark, Rogers, Lang and Dyne. The fight is stopped by Fury and T’Challa offers to help them stop Loki’s plan and retrieve the Cosmic Cube, in exchange they help him stop Man-Ape, who has joined Loki, and save Wakanda. Knowing Loki’s forces are coming to fee him, Fury has Loki moved onto S.H.I.E.L.D.’s flying aircraft carrier, the Helicarrier, where Stark and Banner continue their work in finding the Cosmic Cube; Rogers learns from T’Challa that Zemo has joined Loki and plans to settle his score with him. While on the Helicarrier, the Avengers become divided, both over how to approach and defeat Loki and his forces, and the revelation that S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to harness the Cosmic Cube’s power to develop powerful weapons and use them against hostile extraterrestrial threats. As the group argues, Barton and Loki’s other possessed agents attack the Helicarrier, disabling its engines in flight and causing Banner to transform into the Hulk. As Stark, T’Challa and Rogers try to restart the damage engine, Thor, Dyne and Lang attempt to stop the Hulk’s rampage. Romanoff fights Barton and knocks him unconscious, breaking Loki’s mind control. Loki escapes with the aid of the Enchantress and Zemo, who fatally injures Lang and throws him off the Helicarrier. Loki then ejects Thor out of the airship as well, while the Hulk falls to the ground after attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet. Loki forms their group the “'''Masters of Evil'''” and escape back to New York City. Fury then uses Lang’s death to motivate the Avengers into working together as a team. Stark and Rogers realize that Loki formed the Masters of Evil to overpower the Avengers publicly to validate himself as ruler of earth; therefore, he’s only using the others to achieve his own goal. Stark confronts Loki at '''Stark Tower''', where Loki uses the Cosmic Cube, in conjunction with a devise build by S.H.I.E.L.D., to open a wormhole above Stark Tower to the Chitauri fleet in space, launching his invasion. Stark is nearly overpowered by the Masters of Evil but Thor arrives and helps him. They rejoin the Avengers, including Barton, and they rally in defense in Manhattan. They quickly realize they will be overwhelmed as wave after wave of Chitauri descend upon earth. Banner and a recovered Lang, who was presumed dead, arrive, and Banner transformers into the Hulk and fights alongside Stark, Rogers, Thor, Lang, Dyne, T’Challa, Romanoff and Barton against the Masters of Evil. Together, the Avengers overpower and defeat the Masters of Evil in an ensuing scuffle, leaving Loki as the only one standing, and engage the Chitauri while helping the military evacuate civilians to safety. During the ensuing battle, the Hulk finds and beats Loki into submission. Romanoff makes her way to the wormhole generator, where Lang discovers Loki’s scepter can be used to shut down the wormhole. After Romanoff closes the portal, preventing the Chitauri from coming forth, Zemo, after stealing one of Stark’s Iron Man suits, takes and merges the Cosmic Cube into the suit, gaining extreme power enough to subdue the Avengers. Just as Zemo was about to kill them and destroy the city, the Cosmic Cube suddenly reacts and causes an explosion, destroying Stark’s suit and killing Zemo in the process. In the aftermath, the Avengers are hailed as earth’s mightiest heroes and go their separate ways; T’Challa becomes king of Wakanda, Thor returns to Asgard with Loki, the Enchantress and the Executioner, Living Laser, Man-Ape and Abomination are locked away in another S.H.I.E.L.D. prison facility. Fury expresses confidence that the Avengers will return if and when they are needed to stop another menacing threat that emerges. Meanwhile, an enraged Thanos plots to challenge and kill the Avengers and eradicate the earth when the time is right. Avengers 2: Rise of Kang Avengers 3: Age of Ultron Avengers 4: The Infinity Gauntlet